Passion, Love, Fire & Desire
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Lord Inu Tashio is not dead, never was. He come to help fight. But he has his eye on Kagome. But whats this? He tells Sesshomaru to lay his lips onto Kagome & that if he feels nothing he will give him Inuasha's sword, the one he has fought so hard to ge!
1. Their Father

Fire can refer to, Heat, anger, intensity and need.

----

"My son's, you have finally found the answers"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in silence. There, in front of them was a image of their father, one Inuyasha had never met and one Sesshomaru had not seen in many, many years. But soon, what they thought was just a image turn into, well not a image. Their father stepped out and looked at both of his sons. "What is the meaning of this" Sesshomaru growled with anger.

"What, do you not find this amusing my sons?" He asked looking at both of them.

"No I do not!" Inuyasha snapped "Is this some kind of trick, our fathers been dead for years!"

"Be not a fool Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said,

Inu Tashiosmirked and crossed his arms. "Father, what is the meaning of this" Sesshomaru asked fixing his hard gaze on the man in front of him.

"Calm down, my reasons are my own"

Sango, Miroku and Kagome all had the same thought at the same time 'yep, sounds like sesshomaru'

"I would think my sons would be happy that I have returned"

"And where are you returning from!" Inuyasha hissed,

"I am not dead Inuyasha, nor was I"

Sesshomaru growled "What, WHAT" Inuyasha broke "You mean to tell me you have been alive all this damn time!"

"You left my mother alone!" Inuyasha added, his anger now rising.

"Calm yourself pup, your mother knew of this"

"WHAT" Inuyasha was now growling, his was way past pissed. "Calm yourself or I shall calm you myself" His father warned.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered putting her hand on his should, which he quickly shook off. Inu Tashio noticed her and pushed his son aside. He towered of her, he was so much taller than her "You are miko"

Kagome looked around "Who me?"

"Indeed"

"Um, yes"

"You are powerful for a woman"

Kagome blushed "Um...thank you"

Sesshomaru had enough "Father"

His father turned his site from Kagome to his elder son "What is it"

Kagomelooked at him, he was hansom. Tall like Sesshomaru, beautiful hair and markings. He stood like Inuyasha and had eyes that you could look at forever. "Do you not think we should speak"

"Indeed, we all do"

Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with this. "Inuyasha"

"What" He snapped "Miko"

Kagome blinked as she heard him speak again, his voice deep. "Yes?"

"Does he always speak this way?"

"Yep" She said flat,

"And how, miko do you deal with it"

"Sit"

BAM

"Thank you" His father said with a smirk

"Your welcome" Kagome stated with a smile.

It was very clear, that everyone in this group was full of fire.

------

ok I know its short, I have this played out in my head so this should be another fast moving fic.


	2. Promises Made To The Miko's

Passion-a strong feeling about a subject or person, usually of intense desire and attraction

----

"Why are you here" Sesshomaru asked his father, not wanting to waste anymore time.

His father turned to him "I have come to help defeat Naraku, he has grown and is becoming far to dangerous"

"You don't think we know that!" Inuyasha spat out. His father turned to him and gave him a hard look. "Be thankful Inuyasha" That's all he said. Lord Inu Tashio turned back to his eldest son, he found a small human child hiding behind his cold sons leg. This to Lord Inu Tashio was a great improvement, but the up coming battle would be to much for young children.

"Why are we still standing here then, lets go" Inuyasha yapped, as always he wanted to get the show on the road. "We shall Inuyasha, but fist the young children shall return to the village"

"With Kaede?" Kagome asked,

"Yes"

"But I don't want to go!!" Shippo cried, hugging onto Kagome's leg. "It will hurt her more young one, if you were hurt" Inu Tashio said to the little fox. Shippo looked up at Kagome "He is right Shippo" Kagome said, giving him a loving look. Shippo let her go and shook his head "Ok Kagome"

Inu Tashio looked back at Sesshomaru "The human child as well" He said looking down at Rin. Sesshomaru felt Rin hold onto him tight "What" Sesshomaru snapped "You will be joining us Sesshomaru, it will not be safe for the child, or do you wish to take her into battle"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, she was giving him that 'I don't want to leave look'

But he gave her a look that she read. She sighed "Bye master Jaken" Rin said as she grabbed Ah-Un and began to walk back to the village with Shippo. Sesshomaru did not want to join their group, but his father had the last word. "Can we go now!" Inuyasha huffed "Does everyone have everything they need, we will not becoming back in till Naraku is defeated" Lord Inu Tashio said as he looking around the group. Kagome bit her lip, she had packed a lot, because the last time she went home Inuyasha told her to pack well because they were going far and not coming back for anything. Kagome sighed and everyone agreed that they were ready to go.

-----

Kagome walked in the back of the group. Sesshoamru was in front with Jaken, Inuyasha Miroku and Sango were in the middle and Lord Inu Tashiowalked next to Kagome. They all walked in silence in till Lord Inu Tashio decided it was late and they should make camp. Inuyasha got the firewood, Sango and Kagome began to make dinner and Miroku eyed Sango behind. Lord Inu Tashio watched as the girls prepared their human food. Sesshomaru sat off from everyone and was looking out into the woods. Inuyasha was bringing more firewood when he dropped them. His father and Sesshomaru turn to look at him. Inuyasha stared off, and everyone followed his line of site, soul collectors. Inuyasha looked back at everyone before running and giving no excuse "Pathetic half breed" Sesshomaru sneered under his breath. "That woman is not long for this world" Lord Inu Tashio said coming near his eldest son. "Indeed" Sesshomaru agreed. Kagome sighed and poked at the firewood. "Monk" Miroku lifted his head and moved his hand quickly, it was almost touching Sango's butt. "Yes my Lord" He said looking at him. "A word" Lord Inu Tashio requested. Miroku made his way over "Tell me monk, what is the name of the dead woman Inuyasha seeks?"

"That would be Lady Kikyo"

"Kikyo, she was once the holder of the jewel was she not?" He asked of him. "Yes, in till her death" Miroku stated with a respectful tone. Lord Inu Tashio then looked past Miroku to Kagome "She pins her heart on him, does she not" He asked, knowing the answer. By now Sesshomaru was looking at the girl as well, he knew that answer as well. "Yes, I'm afraid so" Miroku said, digging his staff into the ground below him. "Yet, his heart does not long for her?" Inu Tashio asked "Well, its complicated" Miroku began but was cut off,

"The half breed is foolish, he claims he cares for one miko and then run to another, pathetic" Sesshomaru said turning away from both men. "Hmm" Was all his father said as he looked at the soul collectors in the sky.

----

That night when Inuyasha came back everyone was asleep, well not everyone. Sango and Miroku slept near the fire, but what caught Inuyasha's eye was Kagome. She was sleeping near a rock and on the rock was his father. His father sat on the rock and was looking out as if protecting her. Sesshomaru was somewhere close in the woods. Inuyasha came close to Kagome and his father, but did not to say anything and just laid down on the ground and looked at the starts.

"I will not let you harm her"

Inuyasha heard his fathers words. He shot up "What are you talking about old man!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at his father. His fathers eyes turned cold "Do you love her" He asked his young son. Inuyasha blushed "What?"

"Do you love her, this miko here?" He asked again looking down at Kagome "I, what...what business is it of yours" Inuyasha snapped. This man might be his father, but what did this have to do with anything "And the dead one? what of her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around "I made a promise is all" He huffed, damn his father. "Then you shall keep your promise" Inuyasha turned around quick "I made I promise to both!"

"Then tell me Inuyasha, what will you do when you have to choose, and believe me son you will have to choose"

"Your just like Sesshomaru" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha your promise to these women are one in the same, it would be like me promising both you and your brother the same sword"

They sat in silence "That is something you can not do Inuyasha, I understand things happened, but in the end...the women you promised first has returned, and you can not keep the promise you made to this miko, in till you deal with the promise you made your other miko"

"But the promise I made to Kikyo is to be with her!" Inuyasha said with haste.

"Then so be it"

Lord Inu Tashio, saw the passion in his youngest son's eyes. He was glad his son loved hard, but he loved sometimes with only his head and not his heart. He was also glad to see him trying to keep his promises. He watched as his young son run off in anger, and felt his oldestcome close.

"So, the half breed chose the dead miko" Sesshomaru asked looking off into the distance.

"It was a choice he made a long time ago my son"

"Indeed"

Lord Inu Tahio looked down at Kagome, and he knew just from feeling her aura that she was full of life, love and passion. She was a devoted person, and the traits she carried were those of a Lords mate.

--

I know this chap went slow! But I promise goooood hot chapters to come!


	3. Her Tears Are Not For Him

The next morning was quite. Everyone was walking but in dead silence, Kagome felt like she was missing something. She kept her thoughts to herself as she walked. This time Sesshomaru was in back her and Lord Tashio in the middle Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango up front. It was mid-day when Miroku, Sango and Kagome looked to the sky. Everyone at this point had stopped walking.

"Kikyo" Kagome whispered. Lord Tashio looked down at Kagome. She had her hand above her eye to shield from the sun. Inuyasha looked back at his father and then at Kagome. Kagome looked at him, but she said nothing, she knew he wanted to go, and go he did. Miroku took this as a sign that they could rest and sat under a tree, Sango followed suit. Kagome slid the backpack off her shoulder and grabbed a jug "Is there water around"

She didn't look up but both Lord Tashio and Sesshomaru knew she was speaking to them. Odd enought it was Sesshomaru that spoke "It is unwise for you to go alone"

"I cant take care of my self" She snapped holding on to her jug hard. "Foolish miko, you are no good to us dead" Then he started walking. 'Yeah, use me up' Kagome thought as she followed Sesshomaru. Lord Tashio watched as his oldest son and the young miko walked away.

---

Sesshomaru stayed near the trees as Kagome bent down and filled the jug and sighed.

"Do not pin your heart on him" Kagome turned to see Lord Tashio standing, Sesshomaru was forgotten. She stood up and held the jug close to her "I don't"

"You lie girl" Lord Tashio said folding his arms. Sesshomaru stood quite. "I cant help I love him" Kagome spoke "Why, why do you love him?"

Kagome looked up "I, I don't know"

"Then you do not love him"

Kagome was confused "I asked the same of him, if he loved you, I got no response"

Kagome was growing a bit angry and feeling a bit hurt. Lord Tashio un folded his arms and walked closer to Kagome. Kagome took in a deep breath as he reach his hand out brushed her cheek "I mean not to hurt your feelings" Kagome swallowed.

"You have to understand miko" Miko, the way he said miko made her think of Sesshomaru.

"What would you have me do? Feel?" Kagome asked him "Do not pin your heart on him, he made a promise to a woman who as returned, understand Kagome, he and his heart is bound to her"

Kagome looked down, tears wanted to spill from her eyes "He cares for you girl, but do not waste your tears, they do not belong time him" She looked up, her tears didn't belong to Inuyasha?

His hand was now on her shoulder "How do you think the other woman feels, she came back miko to find the man she died for caring for another woman, and man who promised to love her in life and in death"

She never thought of it that way. But Kikyo didn't seem to be the loving kind. "The half breed is foolish" Sesshomaru spoke. Lord Tashio let go of Kagome and they both looked to Sesshomaru.

"It is not our say if he is foolish" His father spoke, he then turned back to Kagome "The more you pin your hope and heart on him, the more you will hurt Kagome, you are strong, loving, and devoted"

Kagome siged "Will you alright?" He asked looking at her hard "Yes, im ok, I understand"

She did understand. "Good" He turned around and began to walk away "Your love and devotion belongs to another" With that he was gone. Kagome had be stiff that whole time. Kagome let her hand drop to the side, she looked over at Sesshomaru and then back to the path and then she began to walk, Sesshomaru followed.

---

When they came back Kagome came to a stop. Kikyo. Sesshomaru stopped right behind her and his eyes went strait to the dead woman. Even he did not like this. "Kagome I-

Kagome cut Inuyasha off by putting her hand up "No need to worry Inuyasha, everything has been taken care of, we should continue"

Inuyasha wanted to say more, anything but he kept his mouth shut. Lord Tashio lead the way Followed by Kikyo, Inuyasha then Miroky and Sango. Sesshomaru and Kagome in the back.

---

That night Kikyo and Inuyasha left the group, Kagome kept her eyes on the fire in front of her and Sango Kept her eyes on Kagome. Lord Tahsio had told everyone that tomorrow, no doubt they would run into trouble. Sesshomaru has also went into the forest, he left Jaken behind. Jaken had been quite most of the trip, being in front of the great dog demon had him on edge. A branch cracked and everyone turned to see Sesshomaru, Kagome's eyes went a bit wide and her breath caught in her mouth. There he stood, his hair in a pony tail, just like his father. Kagome didn't mean to stare. Lord Tashio went near is son and walked around him "Taking after your father?" he asked joking,

"I would not be so foolish" He said

"We shall see" His father said walking away.


	4. Something In His Eyes

He was right, half way into their travels a fight with piousness green giant demons broke out. Miroku could not use his wind tunnel, so that left everyone else to fight. Kikyo didn't do much other than dodge out of the way. Inuyasha, his brother and father slashed at the demons with their swords. Sango sat a ways back and threw her heavy weapon, taking off the demons heads, and while they were blind Kagome would shoot her arrow at them, killing them.

But soon Kagome would be in trouble, as would Kikyo.

Kikyo dodge one, but was caught by another, if she were to be 'killed' she could not be brought back to life. Kagome ran out of arrows and before she knew it a demon rushed at her, Sango was knocked out of the way.

"Kikyo" Yell Inuyasha,

"Kagome" yell his father,

Sesshomaru stopped to watch the scene in front of him. Inuyasha rushed to Kikyo, proving that he did chose the dead miko over the living one, and their father rushed to Kagome, saving her. proving he wished to protect the human girl. Sesshomaru watched as his father killed the said demon and held Kagome to him, his arm around her waist and her hands on his chest. But what caught Sesshomaru's eyes was the way his father was looking at Kagome. He had fear in his eyes, and something else..

Sesshomaru slayed the rest of the demons and walked up to the now gathered group. "Are you alright Kagome" His father asked her, still holding onto her "Yeah, thank you" She whispered looking in his eyes. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo's hand "What were you thinking Kagome!"

Sesshomaru thought it pathetic to question the miko as he did, when he showed no move to save her. "Silence pup" Their father warned "We shall rest now" He made it know. He released Kagome and lead her with his hand on the small of the back. Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes as she looked at his father. She was taken back by him being so close, and Sesshomaru now knew that she was attracted to his father. As everyone walked away, Sesshomaru pulled his pony tail out, letting his hair fall. No, he did not wish to be like his father.

--

They had made camp, they were all sitting and eating, all but Lord Tashio, he was pacing. That's what Sesshomaru saw when he walked into camp. His fathers hands were behind his back and he was pacing, something was on his mind. Sesshomaru sat at a tree and followed his fathers moves with his eyes.

Kagome sighed, she felt the need to be alone, and the need to take a bath. Lord Tashio pointed her to the water. The stream was clear and the water was very cool. She placed her blue bathing suit on and went into the water. Washing her hair, the cold clean water made her feel much better. Kagome turned around and Gasp, Lord Tashio was standing there looking at her. Kagome put her hands down and walked to the bank of the water.

"Something wrong?" She asked, he looked concerned. Kagome got out of the water and placed a towel around her and walked up to him. He had a hard look on his face. Little drops of water came down from her hair and Kagome sniffed the water left over in her nose. Lord Tashio untied his hair, it spilled around him, it reminded her of Sesshomaru. Lord Tashio put his hand behind her head, Kagome held her breath, not knowing what he was going. He took his tie and tied Kagome's hair back. His hand then slowly left her and his eyes locked with hers.

He knew his eldest son was watching, Kagome tho was to into what was going on to feel him. Lord Tashio placed his had on Kagome's face, her cheek. Then without warning he turned and left, his long hair swaying as he did. Kagome was frozen in place, what was that all about?

One thing was for sure there was a fire and passion in his eyes, something was up, but she didn't know what. Sesshomaru knew, or at least he thought he knew.

----

Ok I know shot shot, but hey its a chappie!


	5. A Woman and A Man

What was his father up to, he was up to something, his father was always up to something.

"The weather will grow cold soon" Said father spoke,

"Indeed" Sesshomaru stated,

"I see you are unchanged"

Sesshomaru looked at his father, they looked so much alike, now they both had their hair down. His father looked bigger than him, but that was because of his state of dress. Lord InuTashio was of course older but still looked young, but something the set them apart, Sesshomaru was simple plain, his father had more of a demon look, just another reminder of how much strongr his father was from himself, he wanted supreme power, but now that his father was alive, he once again would be second, his father was wiser and stronger.

"I am pleased to be back with you both" His father stated,

"I wish the same could be said of you father"

He shrugged his shoulders "At least you brothers agree on something" He spoke back, "Tell me son, of the miko"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he knew which miko his father was referring to.

"Have you taken alike to another human father?" He asked board.

His father looked at him "And if I had?"

"I want no part of it"

His father looked away "Tell me about her"

"She is a human girl, nothing more, nothing less"

"Are we speaking about the same person son, the miko I see is no girl"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed more,

"I see that we do not see the same thing Sesshomaru, and here I thought you had my eyes"

If that meant what he thought it ment then he didn't want his fathers eyes,

"My eyes see what they see, father"

"Then tell me, what do you see"

"A girl, a miko"

"Her name is Kagome, do you not find her worthy of calling her so?"

"She is Inuyasha wench" Sesshomaru crossed his arms,

"She does not belong to him any longer"

"I fail to see what this has to do with me"

"It has nothing to do with you, I wish for you just to tell me of her, I know you know, knowledge is power my son"

"She comes from another time and place, she alone has the power to seal the jewel and she is nothing more than a human girl"

A moment of silence came between them,

"Hey, dinner is ready, I mean , if you want to eat" Kagome had come to were the son and father were,

They both looked at her, she blushed and bowed and then walked away.

His father turned "That" He stated "Is no girl"

His father walked off after the girl, leaving his son to think and Sesshomaru would think, his father had done that on purpose.

* * *

"Tell me of my son" Lord Inutashio asked as he sat next to Kagome who sat close to the fire. Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone, Miroku and Sango were asleep and Sesshomaru was close by someplace,

"Oh, well, he's rude at times, but he has his moments, he crude, has bad language around Shippoo-

The old demon started to laughed, stopping her mid sentence "What?" She then asked,

"Silly girl, I was not referring to Inuyasha"

Kagome blinked "You want me to tell you about Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed" He said bright, unlike the son who like to use that word.

"Well" She stated "I don't really know much" She looked at the fire "He's rude and crude-

Their father smiled, seems his boys were more alike then they themselves would like to be,

"He tried to kill me once, oh, but then he saved me once, and he hates human, but maybe not so much anymore, he lets Rin follow him around"

The dog demon listen with a smile, he wondered if his son was listening to the girl.

"He is strong, can kill a lots of demons with one sword" She threw her arms up to show him what she meant,

"He does seem to take after his old man"

Kagome looked at him and blinked,

"Tell me, what do you think about him?"

"What, I, think?"

"Yes, of Sesshomaru"

She tilted her head, she didn't understand why he was asking her such things,

"Well, I think he is strong, silent, tall, mean to his brother, but he is smart" She slowed in her talk, Sesshomaru's imagi coming into her mind "He looks like you" She said quit "More so than Inuyasha"

"That means he is good-looking"

Kagome blushed "Uh-

"You mean to tell me you do not find my son attractive?"

Kagome put her hands out in front of her and waved them "No, no, it's not that, I mean- She didn't want to disrespect anyone or hurt anyone's feelings "He's cute and all but-

"Cute?" His father sounded shocked,

"Er, yeah?" Had she said something wrong?

"My girl. Inuyasha is cute, Sesshomaru however, does not belong in the same sentence as the word cute, cute is for boys and girls, Sesshomaru is a man"

Kagome blushed five shades of red, the dog demon smiled at her.

"I think, I think I'll go grab some water" Kagome stood and brushed her outfit off, he watched her move "Do not go far"

Kagome nodded and ran off, she passed Sesshomaru without even knowing it, he heard everything. He walked up to his father,

"Human women, I do love the way they blush"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"Your mother never smile or blushed"

Sesshomaru growled,

"Do you know what it means when I woman blushes son?"

He didn't wait for an answer "There are many different blushed, a shy one, and embarrassed blush, a heated one, and angry one, there is a blush for women a woman is pleased, and happy but my favored blush, my favored one is the one of a woman who wants a man"

He looked at his son "You are not a man in till you have made a woman blush, and once you make her blush, you find you are addicted to it, your pride swells every time you make a woman blush, because she is blushing for you"

Kagome came back, she stopped next to Sesshomaru and looked at him, he turned his eyes to her and they looked at each other and then to his surprise she blushed, at him? for him? She looked away and sat, and Sesshomaru found that he wanted to know why, why did she blush.

His father sat with a wise smile on his face, if his son thought that, that blush was something he could not wait for him to see what he thought of the blush she would carry when she realized she wanted him, his son, Sesshomaru.


End file.
